Enamorarse
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Sólo necesite un momento para saber lo que era enamorarse. HITSUKARIN.


**ENAMORARSE**

-... Entonces vendrás mañana -Pregunto, me siento como una estúpida al abrazar el oso de peluche de Yuzu.

-Es lo más probable -respondes en tú típico tono frío.

-¿Y tendrás tiempo libre? -ok, lo admito, preguntas más tontas no pueden existir.

-Karin... -un suspiro de fastidio. -Sí tengo tiempo iré contigo -y mi corazón late más rápido cuando escucho eso. -Adiós, aún hay papeleo que Matsumoto no ha terminado y adivina quién debe hacerlo por ella. -

-Te comprendo -dije -Cuídate - y aldespués apreté las sábanas azules. -Adiós -Y sin más colgó. Me tiro sobre la cama y respiro profundamente.

 _Recuerdo la tarde en la que te conocí, siete años atrás, furiosa con mi hermano lanzé el balón con fuerza colina a bajo ¿quién diría que me encontraría con un enano cubito de hielo que aún con su frialdad me haría sentir un inmenso calor en el pecho? Nadie, ni yo misma lo pude esperar, recuerdo que la chiquilla que era en ese entonces sólo necesitó un breve momento para que tus hermosos ojos turquesas la cautivaran y que con el pasar del tiempo le agradara en sobre manera tú presencia._

Siento los rayos del sol golpear mi rostro, me remuevo un poco antes de por fin ponerme de pie, tomo un cambio de ropa y entró al cuarto de baño, me miro en el espejo y comienzo a examinar mi reflejo, mi cabello claramente es más largo que hace siete años aunque los mechones mantienen su tamaño, mi rasgos se han hecho más finos, y mi cuerpo... No es por ser presumida pero no tengo nada que envidiarle a las demás chicas, mejor dicho tengo todo para que ellas me envidien.

-Karin-chan, onii-chan, Rukia-nee-chan, el desayuno está listo -anuncia Yuzu desde la planta baja, sonrio y sin más entró a la ducha.

 _Desde nuestro primer encuentro oficial, ya sabes aquella vez en la que cruzamos palabras y me presente formalmente, supe que algo nacía en mi, un sentimiento maravilloso y todo en mi cambio ¿Como lo lograste? no lo sé, pero creo que eso es lo que me atrae._

-¿Saldras a algún lado? -pregunta Ichi-nii en cuanto tomo asiento.

-Supongo -digo encogiendome de hombros.

-¿No será acaso porque el capitán Hitsugaya vendra en una misión? -intenta indagar Rukia-nee-chan, aunque ambas sabemos que es porque ella adora que Ichi-nii se ponga de sobreprotector y mi sonrojo le está ayudando mucho.

-¿Toshiro? -dice Ichi-nii entre dientes -¿Que se cree para acercarse a ti? -

-No sé, creo que el capitán de la décima división y el amigo de Karin-chan -contesta por mi Rukia-nee-chan -Además sabes que el capitán Hitsugaya es muy respetuoso con ella así que no hay de que preocuparse -añade.

-Me tengo que ir -anuncie pero fui ignorada olimpicamente.

-¡Deja de defender a ese pervertido! -Ichi-nii y sus ataques.

-Sabes que el no es un pervertido, no es como tú -réplica ella... y ahí van de nuevo.

Suspiro con pesades para después tomar mi chaqueta y dirigirme a la puerta -Nee Karin-chan ¿Traerás a tú novio a cenar? -la pregunta de Yuzu me toma por sorpresa y consigue que mis mejillas se tiñan de rojo.

-¡Él no es mi novio! -chillo antes de salir corriendo.

 _Y hasta que averigüe la razón por la cual me siento tan diferente al estar a tú lado quiero crear y guardar todos los momentos que en tú compañía pueda crear y eso es lo único que tengo claro._

-¡Toshiro! -lo veo a lo lejos y no dudo en correr a él.

-Por lo que veo nunca dejaras de ser escandalosa -su mirada esta pegada al celular por lo que pareciera no le agrada que lo haya venido a ver pero la casi invisible sonrisa en su rostro me dice que está feliz por mi presencia. Suspira resignado para después guardar su móvil -Tengo el día libre así que aprovechalo -y sin que se dijera más lo tomé de la mano para llevarlo conmigo.

 _Porque quiero que cuando yo tomé tú mano tú tomes la mía, que cuando yo te llame en busca de consuelo tú me des un abrazo lleno de ternura y cariño, porque aunque no entiendo está extraña sensación se que lo único que necesito es eso de ti._

-¿Como van las cosas allá? -pregunto una vez que nos sentamos en la cima de la colina para admirar la tranquila noche.

-... -la mirada de el viaja a mi y la angustia crece en mi.

-¿Ocurre algo? -indago un tanto preocupada.

-Una nueva guerra -su tono es serio y mis ojos se abren como platos aunque en un segundo recobro la postura.

-Supongo que tú estarás en las líneas principales ¿no? -pregunto con los ojos húmedos.

 _Ya no podré verte por un tiempo, lo sé, aunque quiero asegurar que te veré de nuevo... o al menos eso quiero creer ya que por más que me duela admitirlo ya no puedo vivir sin ti._

 _-¿Es fuerte la amenaza? -pregunto mientras flexiono las piernas y las abrazo contra mi pecho._

 _-Necesitaremos la ayuda de los Qincys, los arrancars, fullbringers y... del shinigami sustituto. -abrazo más fuerte mis piernas, Rukia, Matsumoto, Uryu-san, Grimmjow, Nelliel, Yukio, Ichi-nii... y Toshiro._

 _Y sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos de cuando la guerra contra los Qincys te llevó lejos de mi por cuatro años... El sólo recordar tal hecho hace que mi corazón se comprima, pero ahora que te tengo aquí me haces la persona más feliz._

-Confío en que volverán -te ofrezco una sonrisa con aquel comentario.

-Nunca cambiaras -susurras. -Pero eso te hace especial.-Añades con una sonrisa.

 _Veo tú sonrisa frente a mi, sea verdad o sólo una fantasía de mi mente, mi corazón palpita a mil creyendo que es pura realidad, antes de conocerte jamás creí que esto sería posible._

-¿Cuando comenzara está guerra? -sigo curioseando.

-Tres meses, pero desde ahora entrenaremos para aumentar nuestra fuerza -tú tono es serio.

-Ya veo -y no puedo evitar comenzar a admirar tus facciones.

 _Ahora me encuentro en silencio quiero gravar en mi mente cada uno de tus gestos y palabras con fuego, incluso ahora adoro todo de ti._

Siento el tacto de tú pulgar sobre mi mejilla derecha y me sorprendo de ello. -Tú hermano volverá -dices gentilmente y es entonces que noto que las lágrimas surcan mi rostro.

-Yo no... -digo con la voz cortada, tú me miras expectante y sin resistirlo más me lanzó a tus brazos a llorar.

 _Porque quiero sentir que cuando yo tomé tú mano tú corresponderas el gesto, cuando necesite que me consuelo tú me des un abrazo lleno de cariño, sólo necesito eso de ti._

-No deberías llorar -aconsejas.

-Debes volver -te digo un poco calmada pero aún con lágrimas.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré -susurras. -Sólo confía... en mi -siento un beso en mi mejilla, me separó de ti y pegó mi frente a la tuya.

-Confío en ti... -te acercas más y tú aliento de menta se funde con el de chocolate que es mío, el frío de tus labios se funde con el calor de los míos y entonces lo entendí...

 _Sólo necesite un momento para interesarme en ti y conforme te conocí supe lo que es enamorarse._

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Bueno... ¡Feliz San Valentin atrasado! lo sé no tengo perdón pero aquí está.

2.- Agradecere a quién lea y deje reviws.

3.-Personas de tite kubo, el resto es mío, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
